The present invention relates to motor-vehicle seats.
In recent years more and more research has been directed towards seats which on one hand are able to be adapted in the best possible way to the specific features of the body of the user to ensure an ergonomically proper posture and which on the other hand have a relatively simple and light structure, characterized by the possibility of rapidly replacing the padding portion of the seat in order to rationalize and simplify the mass production of different seat models, as well as to enable the user to replace easily the padding when the latter is damaged or worn.